The Bionic
by Iwazkay14
Summary: Kaylee Espo, is a bionic human hybrid. She strong, smart, and fast. But after the Particle Accelerator, she becomes more then just her limited bionics. She becomes even stronger, faster, and gains abilities we can only dream of. But she operates in a sort of 'grey area' of heroism. Can the Flash find out who this girl is? Or will he fall trying?
1. In The Beginning

I **do not own the TV show: Flash or the concept of this story...well kind of**

 **This story is going to be different, my OC is going to be the main POV for most of the story**

 **Some AU, starts In the first episode**

 **I hope you guys/girls like my Flash story...with a twist**

...

 **In The Beginning**

 **...**

My name is Kaylee Espo, and this is my story.

I was born July, 31 1992, to Lillian and Robert Espo, the most loving and wonderful parents ever in my opinion.

Until, one night, when I was 8, on the way back from dinner, a drunk driver hit their car. My father died upon collision and my mother died on the way to the hospital.

I was at my babysitters house at the time, when the police officer came to the door.

Since I had not one living relative, I was put in foster care.

About a year later, I was adopted by Meredith and Steven Hassler.

My new foster parents were scientists/inventors So, I basically grew up in a lab.

My foster parents were trying to figure out a way to change the world...and not for the better.

They wanted to make special weapons for "secret people" as Steven would say

They didn't care about me, they cared about making money. The only reason they adopted me was to have a assistant whom they didn't have to pay.

I would go to school in San Jose, I did very well having all A's, then go home do homework and spend the rest of the day in the lab, cleaning and what not.

It's funny, sometimes I would look in the mirror in my tiny bedroon and see my dad's blue-ish green eyes, and my mom's jet black hair.

And wonder, what would it be like if they were still alive?

...

Years later, when I was 14, my foster parents achieved the impossible that they had worked on for who knows how long.

A small piece of technology that could change the world.

A bionic chip for people.

Yes, you heard my right. A programmable bionic chip that could be implanted into a human's nervous system.

It could make a regular human into a superhuman.

So, to make it wouldn't kill the person, they had to test it.

One who?

On me.

4 hours later, I woke up from being put under against my will. What they told me what I am, what I could do, I didn't believe them.

Until, I found out for myself.

I am the fastest, strongest, most intelligent superhuman on Earth.

For about a year I was tested on, to see my limits and they trained me to be the weapon they wanted, for what? I don't know.

I know a lot about most subjects. I retain anything and everything Ive ever read or seen.

I had learned and am fluent in about 18 languages.

I can hack through most cyber system in minutes.

I can run up to 60 miles per hour or faster if I work really hard.

I have superhuman strength, I can lift about 400 pounds or more, if I stress.

I can heal exceptionally fast...broken bones fixed in hours, cuts and bruises healed in minutes.

My reflexes are faster then regular humans.

I've trained and became an expert in martial arts.

I was...am, a bionic super weapon.

But, I didn't want to be a weapon for the government or anyone else nor did I want anyone else to experience what happened to me...

So, I burned down the lab, all their reasech and prototypes gone.

What did I do? I did what anyone would do at that point.

I ran away.

From my city of San Jose to Central City

...

Fast forward years later, I'm 18, in college studying forensic science (to make sure I know how to not get caught...Not that I'll get caught anyways). I'm still living in Central City.

Being the amazing hacker/computer expert, I was able to create a whole new background.

Which was perfect for getting into collage

I'm a thief and I got special boots and suit that wouldn't burn nor tear. It was all black with stripes of red. The mask covers most of my face and my eyes are covered with white see-through material.

It was a special military prototype, that I had stolen from a science facility called S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City.

I had gone in and out before anyone knew I was there.

I can tell you my specialty is stealing.

It started with wallets, Now I steal practically anything.

I also steal from military and science facilities to learn more and more.

Still before anyone know I had gotten in, I was already out and gone in a gust of wind.

That year, I had gone out to the store to get milk because I was out of milk. And I really wanted some milk to go with my Captain Crunch.

When I had got back, I sat down in front television and turned in News 10.

...

News story

...

"We are here to tell you a tragic story today. A house here in San José had exploded." Said the news anchor man with the black slick back hair. "40 years old Steven and 38 year old Meredith were in that house...Stephen is down there now, Stephen can tell us what going on."

"Sure thing, Bob." said Stephen, he had clean cut, dark brown, hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was standing next a police officer "It seems according to eye witnesses, this was not an accident. Two people dressed in black were seen exiting the house before the explosion. Who are these people? That's what the authorities aware trying to figure out."

"Thank you Stephen, now before we go on, here's Stephanie with the weather."

...

I didn't cry, not even a tear, especially after for what they did to me.

What they were going to do to other people.

I scoffed.

It doesn't surprise me that they have enemies, not one bit.

I'm actually glad they're gone. They can take their evil ideas with them.

...

2014 aka present day

Age 22

...

BEEP! BEEP! BE-SLAM-CRUNCH

"Great," I grumbled to myself groggily "there goes another clock."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then groaned as I used practically all my will to get myself out of bed.

I ended up getting my athlectically fit body dressed in a nice white and gray plaid, button up, guy shirt, blue jeans, and black hightop Converse.

I got my short, pixie style, jet-black, to stay down and I put on light eyeliner around my blue-ish green eyes.

"Ok Kaylee," I said to myself in the mirror "Today is your first interview to be a forensic scientist...don't blow this."

I smiled to myself and headed out the door and to my new job at Central City Police Station.

Which, thankfully, was only a few blocks away.

...

 **Hope you guys liked my little intro/background of my character And I promise to update soon...Oh and Barry and everyone will come in next chapter**


	2. The Accelerator

**I do not own the TV show: Flash**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter...**

 **Here is chapter 2 of " _The Bionic_ "**

 **Some AU**

 **...**

 **The Accelerator**

 **...**

 **Kaylee's POV**

 **Countdown until** **accelerator explosion: 8 hours**

...

I walked through the Central City Police Department door, I saw people busily rushing. I hear phones ringing. I smell the tint of coffee.

'Yep,' I thought 'defiantly a police station' I smiled to myself and proceeded and looked around.

"Can I help you?" said a deep voice behind me.

I turned around to see a middle-aged, black, man.

"Yes, Hi, I'm Kaylee Espo...the new forensic scientist" I replied, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"Yes, that's right," he said taking my hand and shook it, he then stroked his beard "OK I'll take you to the captain."

I smiled "Thanks, Mr.?"

"Detective West" He said smiling

"Pleased to meet you Detective"

"Pleased to meet you, too, Miss Espo, I'll show you to the captain"

He directed me in the direction of the captain's office ad knocked on his door.

"Yes?," came a male voice from inside the office inside

"Captain Singh," said the detective "your new forensic scientist is here"

"Send her in please" The Captain answered

Detective West opened the door then nodded at me to enter.

I walked in and he asked me to sit.

I walked over to his desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

He opened my file and examined it.

"Your file looks good, background check went well, top of all your classes Central City Collage, so far so good."

"Yes, thank you, sir" I said smiling

...

After a long interview, we finally stood up.

"Well, Miss Espo, I must say, I am impressed" He said smiling sticking out his hand.

"Thank you, sir." I replied smiling brightly and shook his hand.

Just then, the door opened, there stood Detective West.

"I'm going with Detective Chyre to find the Martin brothers brothers hide out"

"Alright Detective, go ahead." Singh replied

West nodded and left.

"Alright Miss Espo," He looked at his watch and his eyes widened slightly "Wow, it's already 5, I'll let you go."

"OK, thank you."

"OK, so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early"

My jaw almost dropped "I'm hired?"

"Yes, you are now go home and I'll see you tomorrow and you can meet your partner Mr. Barry Allen"

"Yes, sir, thank you sir" I said as we walked to the door. He opened the door for me "Like I said, get go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

...

 **Countdown until accelerator explosion: 2 hours and 25 minutes**

...

I got to my apartment, unlocked the door, went inside and sat down on my couch.

"Got to put up the TV I stole" I smirked

Picked it up with one hand and put it on the wall. I had already put in the wires...that I also stole.

...

Once everything was set up, I grabbed my laptop and hacked into Direct TV and gave myself a 2 year contract. Then, turned on my Direct TV box.

The news was on...

...

THE NEWS STORY

...

There was a man, with slick black hair, green eyes, and a suit, behind a news booth, it looked like the commercials just ended.

"Hello Central City, Bob here, It's one hour and 55 minutes until the Particle Accelerator is online, here's Stephanie down there now."

There stood a woman, with long blond hair in front of S.T.A.R. Labs .

"Thanks Bob, a big crowd has gathered for this as you can see," She said motioning to the crowd behind her "The Particle Accelerator is almost ready. Dr. Harrison Wells is the mastermind behind this. Here is Dr. Wells now, giving his speech now."

...

I turned off the TV and smirked

"So," I said taping my fingers on the coffee table in front of me. "S.T.A.R Labs has made a Particle Accelerator let's see how this goes" I super sped to the door across the room and grabbed my leather jacket.

...

 **Countdown until accelerator explosion: 1 hour and 45 minutes**

...

When I finally got there. I pushed my way through the crowd, then smirked and crossed my arms because Dr. Wells exiting the stage with a strut and a smirk on face.

'He's so full of himself' I thought.

I was watching the crowd get excited, when I felt a guy rush passed me pushing me rather hard, then I heard a female voice exclaim "My laptop," I looked the girl freaking out next to me "Barry, that has all my work on it."

'Barry?' I thought to myself 'could that be my partner..wait a second'

I patted my self "UGGG" I exclaimed, that dude stole my wallet.

So, I started after this thief, which is kind of ironic.

...

The man rounded the corner, then Barry. I almost did, but stopped and peaked around the corner.

"Please" Barry begged "just give me the laptop and you can go."

The thief hit him in the stomach with the laptop bag.

I pretended that I ran around the corner, but I was too late, as the thief climbed over the chain fence.

"Wait, my wallet!" I yelled, when a police car pulled up in front of the guy.

I man with blond hair pulled out a gun and yelled "Freeze!".

...

AT THE POLICE STATION

 **Countdown until accelerator explosion: 25 minutes**

...

I sat down next to Barry and Iris.

I looked over at Blondie, which was the cop, "What is that all about" I asked

"He's a new cop, so he's being congratulated for catching his first criminal." Iris said sighing

"Anyway," Barry started raising an eyebrow "Why are you still here? Haven't you filed a statement already?"

"Well, I am-" started when Captain Singh came over

"Ah, Mr. Allen, I see you've meet you new partner, Miss Espo."

"My...partner?" He asked his mouth dropped.

"Yes, Barry, I'm your new partner." I looked at my watch "And I need to go," I smiled a Barry "See you tomorrow"

With that I grabbed my jacket and left.

...

AT HOME

 **Countdown until accelerator explosion: 3 minutes.**

...

I unlocked my apartment door and walked over to my Beta fish to feed her. I, then, sat down on my couch and said to myself "Let's see how the accelerator's doing"

I turned on the News to see people rushing to get out of there. I see Stephanie looking scared "Everyone is to evacuate. There has been a malfunction. Everyone is-"

I clicked off the TV and super-sped to the window to see a big flash of light and a massive cloud grow into the sky.

I saw my fish and it's water flout out of it's bowl.

I needed to get out of there. I grabbed my jacket and super-sped out the door.

I was half way across the sidewalk, when it happened, the piercing pain of lightning.

I fell to the ground and as everything was going black. People were on their phone calling.

A women lean down "It's going to be okay" was the last thing I heard before I was consumed by darkness.

...

 **8 months and 29 days later**

...

I sat up quickly with a gasp. My hearing was coming back I heard Katy Perry. My vision blurry, but I saw two people in front of me.

"Where...Where am I?"

 **...**

 **Hoped you liked my chapter**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **OK** **so I'll try to not to take too long next time.**

 **Bye**


	3. The Awakening

**I do not own this TV show: The Flash**

 **I am super excited to bring you chapter 3 of...**

 **"The Bionic"**

 **...**

 _ **The Awakening**_

 **...**

"Oh, my God!" Said the guy looking at the girl next to him.

"Where am I?" I repeated

"She's up!" Said the the guy, my vision came back, he had shoulder length, black hair, and a galaxy shirt.

"Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now" said the girl into a microphone. She had wavy light brown almost red-ish hair.

She walked over to me "Pulse 120 over 110, Pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me."

"Hey hey." I said pushing her away lightly and got up, pulling every wire and IV off me.

"Just relax" she said

"Everything's ok," said the guy "You're at Star Labs."

"Star Labs?" I asked extremely confused "who are you?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon." He then motioned to the lady next to him "She's Caitlin"

She glared at him "I mean, Doctor Snow."

"I need you to urinate in this." Caitlin said holding up a sterile cup with a lid.

Cisco walked up and pushed the hand holding the cup and said "Not this second"

"What, what is happening?" I demanded/asked walking in front of them

"What is going on?"

"You were struck by lightning," Cisco stated.

I looked at the screen that was now positioned at my stomach.

"Lightning gave me abs?".

I mean I knew I was semi-muscular but man I got ripped

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Caitlin said sounded confused

I looked at the exits already planning that I needed to get out of here before they find out about my Bionics. If they hadn't already.

"Uh can I get something to wear please?" I asked looking down, I only had a sports bra and sweats on.

"Oh right" Caitlin said bringing me a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and socks and my shoes.

"Wait, you said I was in a coma?" I asked after I was done lacing up my shoes "For how long?"

"8 months and 29 day, Welcome back Miss Espo" I heard the all too familiar voice behind me I turned to see Mr. Harrison Wells...in a wheelchair?

"Dr. Wells?" I asked trying my best not to smirk at his condition

'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' I thought

"Yes, now it's a shame Mr. Allen isn't awake yet"

I turned to look at the bed I hadn't noticed before. In it was my partner Barry Allen.

I smiled and then shook my head and said "Look thanks for saving my life and everything, but I need to go"

"No! You can't" Caitlin yelled

"No, no, Caitlin's right, now that your awake, we need to run mores test." Dr. Wells said moving his wheelchair towards me.

"I feel fine, so I'm going to go, test on Barry when he wakes up, ok?"

"Wait?" Cisco started confusion clear in his voice "How do you know his name is Barry?"

I just smiled, winked and left. Not even asking if I can keep the sweatshirt or the sweats. I just needed to get out of there.

"Wait," I heard the one named Caitlin exclaim "Please let us help you, Let us make sure your OK"

I hesitated, then simply replied "No" and walked out.

...

At Home

...

I unlocked my apartment with the spare key I keep in the plant next to my door. I was glad that it was still there.

I walked inside and took a deep breath and smiled everything is exactly where I left it.

I plopped down on my couch and looked for the remote. It was I top of the TV I just pretended to reached for it from the couch, making a over dramatic sound.

When a rather peculiar thing happened. The remote flew into my hand.

I sat there, staring at the remote in shock.

'I don't remember being able to do that' I thought

I super sped over to the window. I stopped and was in awe.

I sped faster then ever before. Like way faster. Like 20 times faster.

Ok, I think you got the point.

I looked at my hand. It was vibrating.

I was confused.

What else can I do?

I looked at my my fishbowl with my (now dead) fish and opened my hand towards it.

The water somehow floated to me. I put my hand a little apart from each other and let the water create a ball. I smiled and thought 'This is amazing!"

I thought of other things I could possibly do.

I sat down on the couch and went into deep thought mode.

I recaped all the powers/abilities I know have and have had.

So, super speed, which went from 40 mph to... I don't know how fast yet.

Super intelligence, not sure how it's affected yet.

Super strength, not sure how it's affected but I really I got stronger.

Like the Hulk or something.

OK, maybe not Hulk status

Telekinesis, is new and Hydrokinesis, is also new.

'Hmm,' I thought 'Telekinesis and Hydrokinesis are control abilities...so what else fire? Air? Earth?'

I chuckled to myself.

What am I... The freaking Avatar?

"So, let's try each one out." I said to myself rubbing my hands together.

I thought of fire in my hand and a flame started. I tilted my head and smiled.

Fire, check.

I found a rock and thought about lifting it and...it happened.

I smiled to myself "Amazing"

Earth, check.

Air, I closed my eyes and thought about the air around me moving.

I felt the swirling of air around me.

"I am the Avatar" I chuckled to myself

"Now," I said to myself "What to do with my new powers" tapping my fingers on the counter.

"Wait" I said looking around "How did I get in the kitchen...oh what ever."

I was getting bored and I wanted to try out my new abilities.

So I went into my bedroom, pushed my bed aside, pulled up the loose floorboard and pulled out my locked case.

I felt around under my mattress. Found the key and opened the case.

There in the case, was, in all it's glory, my suit.

I grabbed it and put it on.

"Now" I thought with a rather evil smirk " I'm ready for some action"

And with that I ran out my door in a flash of black and red.

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **And, got to see a little power actions.**

 **But you will get more soon.**


	4. Now You See Me

**I do not own: The Flash, just my OC Kaylee Espo.**

 **So here is the awaited Chapter 4 of "The Bionic"**

 **...**

 **Now You See Me**

 **..**

Running at super-sonic speeds is the best thing ever. I stopped in an ally way and looked at a fire hydrant.

I smiled almost evilly at the many people next to it.

I used my hydrokinesis as I tried to make the hydrant explode.

I focused on the hydrant, I smiled slightly as the hydrant began to shake and people, confused, came closer.

Then, BOOSH!

The hydrant shot up in the air and landed on a very expansive looking car.

I heard the scared and surprised cries of people as they got soaked.

I smiled to myself and thought 'Job well done Kaylee, way to create mayhem.'

I decided to super-speed back to my apartment, as soon as I got inside I had an idea.

As soon as I got there I left.

...

I reached my old hideout/training warehouse, which is way out of town, in the middle of no where.

It looks like an ordinary abandoned warehouse on the outside, but on the inside it's really hi-tech.

I sped up to it and opened the hidden panel, I typed in the non-emergency security code _1914._

Then another panel opened which held an eye scanner.

You can never be to careful.

The hidden door opened and I stepped inside.

I smiled, sighed happily, I whispered to myself, "Home sweet hideout"

I took of my mask and walked over my special computer (small as a laptop...and folds like one) aka my hacking "best friend"

I stole this nice, hi-tech, guy from a military base.

It has information about almost everything, can hack through any network, and has prototype instructions from every military base and science facility.

I sat down in my brown office chair, and searched through the prototypes until I found the one I wanted.

 _The Lapse of Memory 4100_ which is a fancy name for a Memory Eraser

But the part I was interested in was how it could erase a person from anyone's could erase any memories from date or dates.

I smiled and pulled up the location.

"S.T.A.R. Labs...what a surprise" I sarcastically remarked

I pulled my mask back over my head and sped out.

...

I stopped at the door to the prototypes. I looked for cameras and as soon as I found both of them, I crushed them in my hand.

I then looked at the keypad and something happened.

My vision turned into like that of a robot or something of that sort, because it scanned it and figured out the passcode.

 _18470_

I pressed the code into the pad.

The door opened and I raised my eyes surprised at myself, but, I quickly got over the shock.

Because, hey, I got a job to do.

I scanned the room and found exactly what I was looking for.

I picked it up and smiled.

"Hey!" I heard the familiar young male voice.

I turned and grinned at Cisco

He looked confused "Wa-wait is that the suit that went missing years ago?"

I nodded, still grinning.

"Who-who are you? What do you want" He looked scared and confused.

I decided to try something, I started to vibrate my vocal cords making it deep and unrecognizable.

"Well, Cisco, I already want what I came for and who I am..." I stopped vibrating my vocal cords and pulled of my mask

"Well, you already know me" I smirked at his face suddenly lit up with recognition.

"Oh My God, Kaylee?" He said covering his mouth "But-but how?"

"Well, since you won't remember in" I checked my watch "about two minute or so, I'll tell you a little about me" I started, circling him

"I am the first bionic super human, I was made like this by Meredith and Steven Hassler, my adopted "parents"" I put quotations around the word parents

"But, they didn't care about me, they wanted to make a super weapon, so I ran away, to Central City where I started over, making a whole new background, got into college, and became a forensic scientist"

"And that's how you know Barry" He said putting two and two together.

"Correct" I said nodding "Now not only did I start over, but I've been training in an abandoned warehouse south of here, and now I'm the master thief and martial artist. "

Cisco looked extremely confused, like he was trying to process it.

"And now, with my new found powers from the Particle Accelerator, I am now even better then before." I smiled at him stopped circling in front of him and pulled out the device form behind my back. I set it up and put in the information.

Before he could ask any more questions I said "Now, look at me," as he looked up as pointed the memory eraser device at him.

He looked terrified.

"Say goodbye Cisco," I smiled and tilted my head "because you won't remember a thing about me after this"

I closed my eyes just as the light flashed. He froze as if stunned.

That was my cue to leave

I zoomed out of the room, down the hallway, and into the main room, where Caitlin and Dr. Wells were.

They had there back turned, so I whistled at them like I was calling a dog.

They turned around.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked/demanded looking rather scared

I vibrated my vocal cords once more, "Someone you'll forget" I smiled and pulled out the device I used on Cisco.

 _CLICK_

I pressed the button and close my eyes for the quick flash.

And with that I sped back to my warehouse.

...

I put in the code, scanned my eye, and went over to my computer and hacked into S.T.A.R. Lab's data base.

I looked up the information about me and downloaded the file onto my computer then deleted all the information from their data base.

"Now you see me,"

I leaned back in my office chair and smiled to myself.

"Now you don't"

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **And sorry it took so long.**

 **I've been super busy and didn't have the time.**

 **But now I'll try to be more consistent.**

 **Until next Chapter...**

 **Goodbye friends.**


End file.
